big troubles
by lovebird3000
Summary: yay my new story is here, numbuh 4 and numbuh 3 are boyfriendgirlfriend, when a new member will enter sector v wally,s life is about to change for ever, loads of 34 fluf. last chappie,s up
1. Chapter 1: new membuh

**big troubles**

disclaimer: i don't own knd but this story is once again all mine, thank you voters it became a 3/4 story.

chapter one: new membuh

''welcome all knd membuh's to the graduates we have 4 new membuh,s'', numbuh 362 said pride.

'' lets start'', numbuh 86 said loud.

'' we start with the first one'', said numbuh 362, ''here,s andy cranberry!''.

''its an honor to be with the kids next door! and with this peace of snot i will enter the kids next door and promise to protect children against adult tiranny, i will choose my numbuh and it will be numbuh 6! '', he said.

the computer started talking, '' welcome new operative numbuh 6 your sector will be sector v''.

''what!'', yelled fanny,'' sector v?''.

in sector v...

the screen turned on and numbuh 362 was visseble,''hello there sector v a new membuh is on his way to your treehouse he is going to be membuh of your sector'', she said

''are we having another membuh that,s cool'', abby said happily

''i hope he,s just as sweet as wally'', kuki said, wally blushed

''ah wel, ah am not that sweet am i?'', he asked

''yes you are your my sweety'', she said and kissed him on his cheek, she sat down on his lap and hung around his neck giving him a kiss on his mouth.

''wow...'', wally said, ''that was great''.

''really?'', kuki asked

''yeah i really love you'', wally said.

at once the door bell rong and there was a blond boy with a verry large cap in the hallway.

''hi i am annab...uhm andy beat...i meen andy cranberry'', he said

the others looked at eatchother.

''welcome to the club numbuh 6'', numbuh 1 said

''i,ll be glad to numbuh 1'', he replied.

4 hour later...

we find everyone sitting in the tv room watching tv, at once the mision alert ringed evertone runned into the mision room.

''oh boy my first mision'', numbuh 6 said excited

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

disclaimer: how do ya like it yeah i am back with a new story!. please review


	2. Chapter 2: first mision

disclaimer: omg i don't own knd that's it, here is a new chappie

chapter 2: first mision

''sector v this is a verry important mision if it goes wrong...i don't wanna talk about it'', an irsh accented girl said

''just do it, send 2 boys and one girl we need a boy with brains an boy dare,s everything and a girl who almost thousn't think of anything'', numbuh 86 yelled,'' i say you numbuh 6 go in the first place to test how good you are you can make up who else is going i am sending the mision details now!''.

''i know who,s going numbuh 6 your going, numbuh 3 you are going and...numbuh 4!'', numbuh 1 said sure.

''you have to be at father mansion there they have plans to get all kids over the entire world waring nothing else but...school uniforms'', numbuh 1 said.

eveyone shocked and numbuh 6, 3 and 4 where going to the mansion,they stopped before a big fence, they climb over the fence and runned straight towards the mansion, they stopt and the delightfull children came out of the bushes.

''halt kids next door'', they said,''this is private terretory''.

''go aside delightfull dorks'', wally yelled

''for you? no!'' the delightfull children said

''your asking for it'', he said and kicked the delightfull children aside, they falled on the ground.

''come on lets go inside get those plans and ruin it'', andy said, he tripped over one of the delightfulls legs and fell on the ground his cap falled off and long blond hair was showing.

''your a girl...'', wally said shocked

''uhm...yes'', she replied

''why did you do like you where a boy?'', kuki asked

''couse boys are stronger than girls and i wanna be strong'', numbuh 6 answered

''is your real name andy or other?'', wally asked.

''my name is annabel'',annabel said

''hey where numbuh 3?'',wally asked when he looked around

''lookie what i got'', kuki screamed holding a letter in her hand where was on school-uniform plan.

''youve got the plan!'', annabel said

at once numbuh 4 asked, '' what,s your last name annabel?''.

''uhm annabel beatles, that's my entire name'', she answered

''what!'', wally said shocked.

''what's wrong with that?'',annabel asked

''well that my last name to'', he said still shocked

''really? but your australian i am spanish'', she said

''yeah but once my father told me his brother moved to spain'',he said

''oh yeah? come with me to my house than i,ll show you my father'', she said

''tommorow okay couse its getting dark'', he replied

''okay lets go back to the tree house'', annabel said

''and its winter to so its cold'',

they returned to the tree house...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

disclaimer: i haven't finished the next page yet but it wil come. plz review


	3. Chapter 3: apearently death

disclaimer: unfortunetly i don't own knd, crud!

chapter 3: apearently death

it was a dark winter night and kuki was awake in her room

''i am bored'', she said to herself, then she heard someone walking in the hall, she opent the curtains and saw something small walking to the corner, she looked closely.

''its wally'', she said and walked after him, ''wally!''.

wally didn't react.

''wally!'', she yelled

he still didn't react, she followed him down the hall, at once he standed still and fell down on the ground.

''wally!'',kuki screamed,''wally what's the matter get up!".

wally looked asleep he was sleeping deeply, kuki calmed down, ''your asleep, you where just sleep walking hihi phiew'', she said

she brought wally to her own room couse she couldn't get wally back to his bed, his boxing ring was to high.

the next morning...

kuki woke up and took a look at the spot where wally was sleeping he was still asleep, she kissed him on his cheek and said, ''wake up wally ive got something for you'',she gave him another kiss.

''comon the sun is shinning my angel'', she said sweet.

wally didn't woke up, kuki looked worried at him and grabbed his hand.

''aaaaah!'', kuki screamed, ''your as cold as ice''.

she felt his forehead and put a blankey on him and put him on her lap like he was her little baby, she held him tight against her, and kissed him on his mouth, she cried, big tears where rolling down her eyes and dropped on wally.

''ohw wally please don't be...death''she started to cry so loud that everyone in the entire treehouse could hear it, everyone came running towards kuki'', she still cried.

''numbuh 3 what's going on?'', numbuh 5 asked, she saw kuki in tears, she sat down next to her.

''what's the matter kid is 1 of your rainbow monkeys sick?'', she asked friendly

kuki turned angry, ''no not one of my rainbow monkeys its my poor lttle wally i think he's he's waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!'', she start crying again

''numbuh 4? let me see i don't think he's death'', she almost screamed.

ábby putted her ear against wally,s torso and listened, ''oh god'', she said so nobody could hear it, she grabbed his pulse and let a relieved sight

''phiew nithings wrong with wally he's just in some sort of coma, my fathers calls it apearently death'', abby said

''how do we wake up wally now'', kuki asked

''we have to let him hear how mutch we care of him but how?'', abby said.

kuki hugged him tightly and kissed him on his mouth again and said ''i love'' over and over again, she also said ''please wake up'' 2x.

she stopped when wally started couching, he oppened his eyes slowly.

''wally your awake!'', kuki screamed happily

''what's the matter, what happend'', wally asked confused

he saw he was in kuki arms, kuki pulled him into a hug and then into a kiss.

''wally i wanna know something if you don't mind, how about your past?'', kuki said freindly.

''well ah dunno how to start well okay'', wally said

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

disclaimer: am i meen to stop on this point, howevuh please review (i don't accept annonymus anymore)

only review if you have something nice to say!.


	4. Chapter 4: nursery day

disclaimer: nope i don't own knd and maybe i never will (i almost know it sure).plz enjoy.

chapter 4: nursery by kuki

its late in the afternoon kuki was staring at the sunset and wally was standing behind her, he grabbed around her middle, kuki turned around and kissed him on his mouth, he kissed back.

''isn't the sunset wonderfull wally?'', kuki asked

''yeah'', he answered, but his voice sounded like he almost didn't had a voice

''what's wrong'', she asked

''ah my throat hurts a little nothing to worry about'',he answerred calmly

''let me see'',she said worried

''its nothing really'',he answerred

''yes it is let me see'', she said

she looked inside his mouth and his throat was all slimey

''yuk'', she said

''ah told ya it was nothing'', wally said like he didn't feel his throat burning.

''here drink this milk shake it will help'',kuki said sweetly

''thank you'',wally replied

''i love you'', kuki said, she kissed him on his cheek and did go to her room

''wait!'', wally screamed after her

''what's up wally'', she asked

''do ya wanna know about my past?'', he asked

''yeah'', kuki said happely

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

disclaimer: next time wally will tell about his past cool, howevuh please review


	5. Chapter 5: wally's past

disclaimer: i don't own knd bydeway i don't own dizzy to, mr. arlington does, i love his stories!. so here's my new chapter (this chapter is entirely wally's pov)

chapter 5: wally's past

it was about 6 years ago, it was verry hot in australia, i was 4 years old it was the first time i did go outside by myself without any father or mother, i saw an boy playing al alone and i wanted to go to him but i saw something moving to a rock, i grabbed it by its tail it was a lizzard.

at once the lizzard let go of his tail and i shocked, i started crying of shock, the boy walked towards me.

'''what's the matter?'',he asked me

''i pulled of that lizzards tail by excedent'', i answered him

he tried to comfort me,'' don't worry it will grow back'', he said

''really?'', i asked

''yeah ohw bydeway my name is dizzy'', he said

''nice to meet you my name is wallabee would you mind calling me wally?'', i asked him

''i won't mind'', he said

''do you wanna be friends'', i asked

''sure'', dizzy said.

that looked like the best day ever untill we decided to play close to the river, we played hide and seek when it happened i was runnig towards the seek place when i slipt and fell in the water, someone saved me i thanked him but i still don't know who he is.

dizzy was all panicking and runned towards me.

''are you okay?'', he asked me in panick

i answered, ''yeah i am okay thanks to...him'',

the guy was gone

i,d never played near the river again

3 years later my parents came with the idea to move to cleveland that's when i met you and the others, i was afraid i,d never would see dizzy again but where keep having contact.

''thats what i wanted to tell'', wally said

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

discalimer: that was it for now, p.s i have got promision of mr. arlington to use dizzy in this story, plz review


	6. Chapter 6: a birthday and a unexpected g

disclaimer: me do not own knd, it says enough sight

chapter 6: a birthday and a unexpected gast

''hi wally'', numbuh 3 said

''numbuh 6 and i have made you something you wanna come?'', she said happily

''okay'', wally sighed

he walked with wally into a room it was dark, at once the light turned on and everyone jumped up saying surprise!

''surpirise?'', wally said confused

''yeah its your birthday the first of april'', numbuh 1 said

''no it isn't'', wally said

''it isn't?'', kuki said disapointed,'' alright take it off...''

wally started laughing loudley

''what's so funny?'', nigel asked

''april fools!'', wally said loudley

''it was a joke'', numbuh 5 said

''yeah it was a joke'', wally laughed loudley.

the door bell ringed and numbuh 6 went down to open the door

''hello'', an boy with an australian accent said

''hello'', numbuh 6 replied,'' can i help you?''

''yeah ah am looking for my mate wally'', the boy said

''wally its for you'', she called to wally

wally walked towards the door and gasped

''d-d-dizzy?'', he said suprised

''how ya doing mate?'', dizzy said happy,''bydeway happy birthday''.

''how did ya know its my birthday?'', wally said

''i never forget the birthday of my best mate now would i?'', dizzy said.

wally could almost cry outta happiness to see his best friend in the whole wide world again for the first time in 3 years

''here ah brought you an present pal'', dizzy said and got a bag out of the knd s.h.u.t.t.l.e. he came with, out of the bag he got a large box, they went inside playing birthday games and computer games for a long time than it was time to get to the presents.

'' alright kuki you choose the first'', wally said

she picked out a little orange box, ''here you are'', she said

he unpacked it it was an heart shaped silver necklece

''thank you kooks'', he said putting it on

''now its my turn'', abby said

she grabbed a big bleu box and gave it, wally opened it, it was a room lamp shaped in the form of his favorite boxer the typhoon.

''thanks'', he said happy

''here this is from me to you'', hoagie said putting an medium seized present in his hand

wally opened it, it were new sneekers he wanted to have

''thanks pal'', he said and put them on

''how are they?'', numbuh 2 asked nervous

''there perfect'', wally answered

hoagie let an sight of relief

''here numbuh 4 i think you'll like this'', numbuh 1 said, and gave him an smal box

wally opened it, it was his favorite kind of candy (me: shouldn't know what)

''alright pal here's your last present'', dizzy said and give him an gigantic box

wally opened it.

''wow that's the profesional boxing set, with 2 boxing phillows 1 smal and 1 big, boxing gloves and a teeth protector, how come you have this?'', wally asked dizzy

dizzy simply answered,'' my dad works in the factory where they make this things''

''cool'', wally replied

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

disclaimer: it looks like there are no troubles at all wait untill the next chapter the troubles are about to start, plz review


	7. Chapter 7:treasure hunt or a love night?

disclaimer: nope i still don't own knd

chapter 7: treasure hunt or a love night?

annabel was on her room looking out of the window, at once someone came into her room

''hi'',the voice of dizzy said

''oh! hi dizzy'', annabel said

''uhm...ann i wait, do you mind if i call you ann?'',dizzy asked

''no not really'', annabel aswered

''okay hey ann...uhm i think your a beuatifull girl and sweet to i meen...'', dizzy said, his cheeks are turning red

''you really think so?'', ann said hapely

''yeah i wanna tell you an old ausie story they said it really happened'',dizzy said

''tell me please'', ann begged

''okay, it al started 1000 years ago on the place we now call sidney was placed a robbery they stole for 100 milion dollar of diamonts they buried the treasure under sidney and the lucky one to find it wil be rich for ever.

nobody knows where, nobody knows why, but everyone knows its treu'', dizzy told ann

''shal we go look for that treasure together?'', dizzy asked annabel

''okay'', she directly answered.

dizzy and annabel said goodbye to the group and went of to sidney

''isn't this nice just me and you'', dizzy said in a flirting tone

''yeah'', ann said and moved closer to dizzy.

dizzy turned red and grabbed her hand

''do you like me?'', he excidently said

''yes'', she replied

''what? really?'', dizzy said

''yes'', she repeated

''are you family of wally'', dizzy asked

''yes, why?'', she replied

''i thought becouse the 2 off you look like eatchother'', dizzy said

''yeah its only that we have the same colour of hair and the same sort of body with only 2 diffrence'', she said

'' and those diffrence are...?'', dizzy asked cure

''one: he is a boy i am a girl, and two: he is smaller'', she said

''you have pretty bleu eyes'', dizzy stared at here he moved closer, ann turned her head to dizzy and blushed, they moved there head to eatchother, there noses touched, they stared eatchother deeply in the eyes and softly kissed eatchother on there mouth, they closed there eyes and pulled away from eatchother.

''wow that was great'', dizzy said with the feeling he could fly up touch a star and fly back to ann, ''you know what'',he said, ''lets just stay here together all night forget about the treasure. at once anns alert watch beeped

''what's up?'', she asked

kuki was stressed screaming, ''they kidnapped wally and if you and me are ain't there at 5.30 pm they are gonna kill him!''

''who!'', ann said worried

''the evil teens please come!'', she begged ann

''and who is we?'', annabel asked now verry worried

''you and me'',kuki screamed

''okay i'll come'', she said

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

disclaimer: keep on reviewing it keeps me going (special thanks to yasminxnigel)


	8. Chapter 8: kidnapped by a murderer

disclaimer: i don't own knd i never will thanks for listening to that, here's chappie 8

chapter 8: kidnapped by a murderer

wally was in a dark room he couldn't see anything but 2 red lights staring him right into his eyes, wally was afraid.

''hello'', he said under his breath

''hello mr. beatles hope you enjoy your stay'', a voice said, the voice seemed to be verry close

''no i don't like it let me go!'', wally yelled

''i am sorry you have to wait till your pretty cousin is here'', the voice said

''what annabel, why?'', he asked yelling verry loud

''couse she is the kind of girl i am looking for all the time'', the voice said and the 2 red lights blinked

''ohw bydeway'', the voice said ,'' i am mace mc.gilion the mace mc.gilion''

''the murderer mace mc.gilion?'', wally asked scared

''murderer is such a big word i'll better call it human distroyer haha!'', mace said evil

wally swallowed and fainted

''poor kid what's next a girl no wait first i wanna torture him, but that's only fun if he's awake what the heck i just bring him to the torture room'', mace said to himself, he grabbed wally and brought him to a room with the sign torture room on the door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

disclaimer: that mace mc.gilion is so dangerous i wouldn't wanto stand eye to eye with him i would run, howevuh plz review


	9. Chapter 9: a deathly situation

disclaimer: i don't own knd, sorry if it took to long i didn't know what to write but her's my newest chappie 9

chapter 9: a deathly situation

inside the 'turture room'...

wally slowly woke up, he opened his eyes, the light shined bright into his eyes.

''so kid'', mace said ,''i'll ask you some questions and you answer them''.

wally didn't answer

''first qeustion, do you wanna die a long and 'verry' painfull death or a long and painfull death'', mace asked smirking.

''none'', wally brought out hardly breathing couse there was something around his chest pushed on his lungs so he could barely breathe.

''one of the 2'', mace said and the grin grew bigger

''i don't wanna die and if you cal yourself human destroyer why didn't you destroy yourself?'', wally said soft.

''couse i am not a human kid'', mace said and his grin became even more bigger

''if you're no human, what are ya then'', wally said confused

''i am a death creature from hell'', he said

''haha...'', wally laughed nervous, '' and a doesn't death creatures only take human when they are death?'', he said verry nervous

''yeah but i coudn't do anything so i desided to kill people and take them to hell'', mace said

''but what if you kill good people innocent people the're not going to hell the're going to heaven'', wally said afraid

''i know but i can see in people if the're bad or not and some times i am just killing for fun muwahahaha'', mace laughed evily and garbbed a big needle from the table

''what are ya going to do with that?'', wally asked afraid

''this is an poisened needle i am going to put in into your arm and you will die a slowly verry painfull death, i enjoy peoples pain'', mace said.

at once the wall flew to pieces and 3 kids where standing in the opening

''kuki, annabel, dizzy! ya gotta help me!'', wally yelled losing mutch breathe, he inhaled badly.

''annabel beatles'', mace said and smirked

''mace...'', annabel said in reply

''you 2 know each other'', dizzy asked

''yeah i faced mace before, comon mace show your treu identity nobody's gonna fall for your human body trick'', annabel said

''say good bye to you cousin annabel'', mace yelled and put the needle in wally's arm, wally screamed in pain, tears rolling down his cheeks, mace laughed evily ,''say goodbye to your cousin annabel couse this needle was poisened muwahahahahahaha'', mace laughed and disapeared. kuki directly runned to wally to see if he's okay, wally was cold and pale.

''kuki'', wally said soft

''oh wally don't die i love you, you can't die'', kuki said stroking his hair gentle, getting rid the belt around his chest she kissed wally on his mouth, wally closed his eyes and kuki started crying.

''i'll check his pulse'', annabel said and checked wally's pulse ,'' he still has got pulse but it feels weak we gotta bring him to the med lab!'', annabel screamed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

disclaimer: do i leave you with qestions, you can try to ask maybe i'll give answer to them, please review (if you got nothing nice to say don't say anything att all)


	10. Chapter 10: live wasn't on our side

disclaimer: i don't own knd, how mutch cruddy times do i have to say that? howevuh this was a quick update.

chapter 10: live wasn't on our side

at the med lab...

kuki had stayed al day with wally who didn't open a eye yet and his pulse was getting weaker every minute

''oh wally please get better'', kuki begged

wally opened his eyes slightly ,''k--k-k-k-kuki?'', he said under his breathe

''wally! do you feel okay'', kuki asked worried

''i can't breathe'', wally said sounding like he nearly chocked

''what do i do? what do i do?'', kuki asked in panic

''kuki i really don't feel good'', wally said, tears coming out of his eyes

wally closed his eyes when he felt kuki was giving him mouth to mouth, he inhaled then his fision went black, a heart monitor started beeping loud and kuki bursted out in a big cry, numbuh 5 runned into the room seeing kuki crying at wally's bed. she runned to wally and checked his pulse.

''its too late'', she said and dropped herself onto the floor, crying to herself.

a week later, at the knd moonbase...

''thank you all for coming'', numbuh 362 said ,''this is a sad lose the lose of an operative murdered by mace, i guess nobody but sector v knew this kid good but i can say he was a strong and tough operative, we've come together to help sector v with this terreble lose and to think of what numbuh 4 has done for us'', she said and started to cry of her own speech.

numbuh 86 walked to the microphone, ''here is numbuh 3 with a goodbye song waaaaaaaaah!'', ahe cried and walked to the closest bench.

numbuh 3 then walked to the microphone and started to sing, '' if there was someone i could count on then it was you, if there someone i needed to build on, you was there for me, but now i know you won't be there, and i hope that the place where you go would be an happy place, in a place where you can be happy, in a place you'll watch over me, in a place, a place where i will see you ever again, i can remember everything we've done together and you get a special place in my heart but what i wanted you to know i wanted to show but you'll wil be always in my heart, my love...'', she stopt singing and walked away crying.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

disclaimer: wally's gone forever how will kuki come over this, review and i'll update


	11. Chapter 11: kuki's dreams

disclaimer: for the buhmilioned time i don't own knd

chapter 11: kuki's dreams

2 weeks after wally's death...

its midnight kuki was rolling and turning in her bed saying some words like ''no! no! don't leave i need you...i need you don't go!'', numbuh 6 entered numbuh 3's roomseeing her turning.

''numbuh 3?'', she said

''aaaaaaaaaah'', kuki screamed when she woke up

''are you alright?'', numbuh 6 asked numbuh 3

''i just had another dream'', kuki said

''poor you its the 8th time now, look its happened we can't change that i am sorry'', numbuh 6 said

''i just wished wally was still here'', kuki said and bursted out in a big cry, numbuh 6 tried to calm kuki down and stared at the full moon who was shining trought kuki's window she tought ''we all miss you wally espacialy kuki''. when kuki was calmed down she they both went back to bed.

the next night...

_kuki's dream..._

_she was in a dark room and she saw something moving_

_''wally is that you?'', kuki said_

_wally didn't answer on her questions he just stood there looking right in to her eyes_

_''wally where are you going'', she said if wally started to run into the dark, ''no! no! don't leave...", she cried as wally runned into the darkness, ''no! don't go i need you'', she called after him but he was gone._

_end_

then she shooted uo looking around she was not in the dark room anymore, she was just in her room

''that was strange'', she said and looked around again.

''kuki...'', a voice said

''hello'', kuki replied now afraid

''kuki its me'', the voice said, she listened good and realized she was hearing an australian accent in the voice.

''wally?'', she said still afraid ,'' where are you"? i can't see you''

''that's right you can't see me but there's something i wanted to tell you before i died'', he said

''what's that?'',kuki asked happy to hear wally again

''i will return'', he said

kuki shocked at the moment when he said that , ''this is one of my dreams again huh this is my inmagination playing with me huh?'', kuki said and started to cry loudly

''no this is really me and i promise i will return'', wally said sweetly

''really'', kuki said tears rolling down her cheeks

'' i promise but i have to go now so i'll see you later'', wally said and the voice in kuki's head disapeared, it was starting to get morning and everyone slowly moved to the breakfast table, kuki came hopping in with a big smile on her face.

''why are you so happy'', numbuh 5 said confused

''couse i did talk to numbuh 4 last night'', she said, the others looked worried at her

''listen kuki numbuh 4 is death he can't talk to you i am sure it was a dream or your inmagination'', abby said

''no it wasn't!'', kuki said now angry, ''it was really wally and if you don't wanna believe me i quit!'', she said running outside, outside she tripped over a fallen tree in the park and became unconciuos.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

disclaimer: oO kuki's unconcious was it a dream or was it real? i think i've left you with so many questions and if you wanna know the next chapter don't forget to

**review!**


	12. Chapter 12: death or alive?

disclaimer: for the buhmilioned and 1 time i don't own knd, new chapter i am almost done this isn't the last chapter!.

chapter 12: death or alive?

kuki woke up eith an enormous headache

''your awake!'', a fimiliour voice said

''wally...'', she whispered

''yeah i am here'', he said, kuki looked straight into his emerald eyes when she got up.

''yay! your alive! i knew it wasn't a dream'', she tried to grab wally but grabbed trought him

''wel i am not alive and not death'', wally said sitting down next to her, kuki noticed the greenglow around wally's body.

''are you a spirit?'', she asked

''yes but i am not death'', he replied to her

''why didn't you come back in your own body?'', kuki asked

''before i can do that i have to prove myself'', wally said his eyes glittering with tears

''why?'', kuki asked

''couse if i fail i''l be death and if it works i am alive'', wally said, ''but i can't do it alone i need your feedback'', he said

''how do i give you feedback'',kuki asked, ''try to tell the others i am not death and not alive try to make them all yell my name exactly 12,00 am'', wally answered

''okay'', kuki said

''now go i need to prepare myself, go and tell the others i can come back to live if they yell my name at exactly 12,00 am'', wally said and disapeared.

''okay wally i won't disapoint you!'', kuki said.

at the tree house...

''do you think kuki really heard wally?'', numbuh 6 asked

''i think her inmagination just was playing with her'', numbuh 5 replied, at that moment the door swong open kuki standing in the opening.

''where have you been?'', numbuh 5 yelled

''listen i've seen wally and we have to give him feedback'', kuki yelled

''wow! feedback why'', annabel said nearly yelling

''couse if we won't call his name exactly 12,00 am he will die and we'll never see him again'', kuki yelled

''i no...''abby tried to say but numbuh 6 interupted her

''i think we have to give her a chance i meen what if she tells the treuth?'', annanbel said

''okay'', the other agreed

that night 12,00 am

everyone started shouting at once "wallabee! wallabee! wallabee!'', at once they stopped, a verry brigght light was shinning from the med lab they all went to the med lab.

''numbuh 5 can't believe her eyes'', numbuh 5 said, her mouth hung wide open

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

disclaimer: thank you my loyal reviewers off course you wanna know what is happening so if you wanna know the next chapter just

**review!**


	13. Chapter 13: wally's return

disclaimer: do i really have to say it again, i don't...wanto, okay okay i don''t own knd

chapter 13: wally's return

they all stared at the bed wally's death body was laying in the light came from it, the light stopped and the blanket moved, everyone took a step back, wally stapped outta bed looking at one direction as a zombie, he putted his hands in front of him and started walking towards kuki who was verry afraid.

''raaaaaar!'', wally growled

''wally is that you?'', kuki said scared.

''need brain!'', wally said walking towards kuki she started to scream and the others screamed with her, at once they saw wally closing his eyes and started giggling

''huh'', numbuh 5 said verry confused ,''i tought zombies couldn't laugh''

''they can't'', a now fimiliour australian accented voice said

''numbuh 4'', everyone yelled and hugged numbuh 4 tightly

''that wasn't funny numbuh 4 you really scared us!'', numbuh 5 said angrilly

''it was my plan to scare you i meen i almost been death here and no one believed kuki i talked to her that night and in the park'', numbuh 4 said

''so it really did happen'', numbuh 6 said giving an angry look at numbuh 5.

numbuh 3 walked to numbuh 4 and gave him the best kiss she ever has givin him they stay like that for the next 10 min and 30 sec.

wooooohooooooo! eveyone screamed when they finnaly stopped kissing, they hugged each other tight and kissed again.

'' i am so glad your alive'', kuki said

''yeah but it isn't over yet'', wally said

''what do you meen?'', kuki said worried

'' we still have to take care of that mace for once and for all'', wally said

''yeah i'll help'', kuki said

'' me too'', numbuh 6 said

''than i'll be in too'', numbuh 2 yelled

'' i'll help too'', dizzy screamed

'' me too'', numbuh 1 yelled

''me too'', numbuh 5 at once yelled

''great lets fight as a team!'', wally screamed

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

disclaimer: wally is alive! and they are going to take mace down whatever it takes will it work? wanna see the next chappie than start with

**rieviewing!**


	14. Chapter 14: the release of a monster

disclaimer: this time i don't wanna say it couse already know that i am goin to that i dont own knd

chapter 14: the release of a monster

everyone got around the mision table

''alright we have to make up an plan against mace'', wally said

they talked about it all night.

the next morning...

they went to mace mansion, the doors opened automaticly like they where expected.

''freaky'', numbuh 6 said

they went inside.

inside the mansion...

''look for everything that can be our enemy'', wally whispered

everyone followed him as they sneaked trought the mansion.

''tought you could trick me?'' a voice said loud

''where are you'', numbuh 6 yelled

'' i am here'', an giant red monster jumped out of the corner his skin was slimy and his eyes bloodshot.

''i tought i killed you beatles'', he said to numbuh 4

''how do ya like that mace he came back to live'', annabel said angry

''well now its your turn'',mace said and grabbed numbuh 6 at her throat

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

disclaimer: i know short chappie i wanted to finish it tonight, wanna know the next chapter just review


	15. Chapter 15: the battle on life and death

disclaimer: no this time i am not going that i don't own knd

chapter 15: the final battle on life and death

''i can't breathe'',annabel said, tears rolling down her cheeks

dizzy jumped on mace so mace let go of annabel ,''ann run!'',dizzy screamed

''alright now its my turn dizzy! run and take the others'', numbuh 4 shouted

''you wanna fight?'',mace shouted,''bring it on squirt''

wally leaped towards mace, mace disapeared, ''what the crud!'', wally said shocked, mace apeared behind him and kicked him against the wall, ''forget i am a hell creature? i can do things human can't do muwahahaha, mace created an circle of fire to keep the so the others couldn't help him, mace bite wally in his arm and a terrible crush could be heard, wally's arm was all bloody and he was verry weak, mace grabbed wally at his throat and squished it tight, ''i can't breathe'', wally said, he grabbed mace and try to get him around.

''this is not your true identity!'', annabel shouted,''show it! show it!'', she shouted

''you want my real indintity? okay!'', mace screamed loudly scales, a tail, wings and terrefying claws where showing, a red dragon was standing right in front of wally, wally shocked of this9 feet dragon, ''this is my true identity'',mace said, macebited wallyon historso, sharp teethsgoing trought hishistorso, blood came streaming down, mace let go of wally, wally falled down on the floor and started rolling over the ground his arms wrapped around him, he screamed in pain.

he bite wally again this time in his arm a terrible sound of wally screaming could be heard, everyone behind the fire stepped back of the shock.

''wally!'', kuki screamed

wally lay on his back close to the threatening mouth of the dragon, ''afraid?'', mace said evily (note: that guy is pure evil nothing else)

''yes'', wally said nervous

''good'', mace replied, he took wally in his mouth and threw him into the flames, his orange hoodie started to burn, he rolled over the ground in panick, then put out his orange hoodie and burning his hands, ''auch!'',wally screamed, wally saw a silver blade hanging on the wall where the fire just was exstiguished by a someone, he grabbed the silver blade and stabbed mace in his heart when he wanted to attack again, the dragon callopsed on top of wally, wally was laying under a death giant creature, the fire was entirely extinguished by the same person and they all runned towards wally, they pushed mace of him, he didn't look verry lively, dizzy picked him up and dragged him to the treehouse.

in the med lab...

wally was still unconsious, kuki couldn't stand it she was worried sick about him

''don't worry kuki he's a strong guy he'll get better'', annabel said trying to cheer kuki up

''yeah he is, i know him from like when i was 5 years old or something and we stayed best friends'', dizzy said

5 and a half hour later...

wally woke up with nothing more then a headache, burning spots and bite marks, ''what happened where am i?'', he said, dizzy, annabel and kuki rushed over to him, they helped him up

''i am sorry mate, but i am going back to australia'', dizzy said and gave his friend a big hug

''alright mate take care'', wally said

''uhm...wally'', annabel begon, '' i am going with him couse i love him and he loves me its okay with my parants how about you?'', she said

''its okay to me if it makes you happy'', wally said

''oh thank you wally!'', annabel hugged him and gave him a kiss on his cheek

''hey only i am allowed to do that!'' kuki said ,''was just joking!'', she quickly said, everybody started laughing.

that evening...

''goodbye mate i'll miss you but you became 10x as brave as you already where'', dizzy said

''i'll miss you all you are great friends and i'll never forget you all'', annabel said and got in the plane together with dizzy they waved when they flew away, the sunset has come and wally and kuki where on there way to the treehouse but stopped to see the sunset,''i love you kuki'', wally said, ''i love you too wally'',kuki replied, they made it a long kiss in the sunset.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- disclaimer: hope you'd enjoy i really enjoyed writing it for you all and receiving your reviews, special thanks toyasminxnigel, mr. arlington and dragon95 for inspiring me to send reviews and all thank you verry mutch


End file.
